1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server chassis, and particularly to a server chassis having an access flap.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a functional module, such as a power supply, can be inserted into or drawn out of a server chassis through an opening. The opening of the server chassis is not shielded when the functional module is removed from the server chassis, allowing air outside the server chassis to flow into the server chassis, thereby interfering with the normal airflow in the server chassis. This potentially impairs an efficiency of heat dissipation in the server chassis. A shielding apparatus is typically attached to the chassis by a plurality of screws, which makes the installation and detachment of the shielding apparatus tedious and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a server chassis which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.